


My Love

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, カテキョ! | Katekyo! | Private Teacher!
Genre: Blindfolded and handcuffed Enma, Do you get it little strawberry because Enma's a redhead, Enma comes in the clutch, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinky 0027 is what we deserve, M/M, PWP, Slightly possessive Enma, Sorta Top!Tsuna but not really, Top Enma lmao, Tsuna edging Enma need I say more, they're switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsuna and Enma get frisky in bed while their languages meld together.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (in order)
> 
> • Caro – Dear  
> • Tesoro mio – My treasure  
> • Amore – Love  
> • Cucciolo – Puppy  
> • Davvero? – Really? Is that so?  
> • Ho un debole per te. – I’m weak for you.  
> • Amore mio – My love  
> • Sei tutto per me. – You’re everything to me.  
> • Sei bellissimo – You are beautiful.  
> • Sei la mia anima gemella. – You are my soul mate.  
> • Fragolina – Little strawberry

"Tsuna?"

No response.

Instead the acute sound of the fireplace crackling is brought to Enma's attention underneath his blindfold. It sends shivers down his spine while lips come in contact with his warm _too_ warm skin. The finnicky red-headed boy arches up into the pleasurable stimuli. Open-mouthed kisses smudge up and down his neck as if parched. Needy and desperate fingers encircle his cock causing Enma to whine around his breathless moans.

"You're so cute like this, Enma." His boyfriend breathes a little too close to his weak spot. The one located directly behind his ear that Tsuna simply loves (an understatement) to abuse.

Enma simply bites his lower lip in order to stifle the sounds threatening to escape him. His head turns away from Tsuna in a feeble effort to run from his lips, this amuses the latter all too much.

"What is it, caro? Nervous? I can help you with that." A tongue slithers its way below Enma's cock just to lick a teasing stripe up to the top of it. It leaves the younger's body reeling, nerves going haywire.

"Tsuna!" It's instinctual at this point to reprimand Tsuna despite his current position. Blindfolded, handcuffed, and all together at Tsuna's whim. Enma feels weak in his knees, arms, body, everything as Tsuna breathes annoyingly hot puffs of air onto his cock. What a tease.

"You sound so desperate tonight, tesoro mio." Even if he does, Enma feels that there is absolutely no need to point it out to him. He rolls his eyes under the blindfold and offers a wry laugh. Using Italian is a novice's hat trick and it won't work on Enma. Not today.

"Yeah well, you've been edging me for at least a good hour now, Tsuna. Desperate is an understatement to say the very least, amore." Enma supplies, his terrible Italian accent _if you could even call it that_  biting the last word out, with an underlying hint of amusement lacing his obvious frustration. Two can play at this game.

Tsuna licks another stripe up Enma's cock before swallowing him down seamlessly. Something he's learned almost too easily. Heat pools in Enma's stomach as a genuine laugh viciously greets his cock. Vibrations going straight to his head, dizzying his head and momentarily making him lose his sanity. Enma grunts and groans while his hips stutter. A gentle hand holds his hips down while another hand pulls his thighs suffocatingly closer. His breath choppy while Tsuna looks at his with the rawest eyes. Looks on in adoration as he sucks down everything Enma's so honest body will allow.

His name is said quietly as if a prayer to get him through the night while Tsuna slackens his jaw. Slackens his jaw only to take his Enma's pathetic ballsac into his mouth. He licks and sucks slowly while running his thumb up and down the head of Enma's weeping cock. Playing with the cum pearled there. Enma cries, pleads, and whines while Tsuna continues his minstrations with absolutely no remorse. He circles the head again, slower this time. His tongue joins in while he rims the head of his cock just as slow if not slower. This frustrates Enma to no end. Tsuna repeats his process until he knows his boyfriend is close to release.

"God, fuck!" Enma arches like a strung bow which pleases Tsuna greatly. A smile plays at his lips as his scrapes his teeth so softly against Enma's length. Even nibbles so _so_ gently at his ballsac while his fingers encircle him once more. His wrist flicks with vigor while stroking him to orgasm. A broken cry of his name and Tsuna knows he's spent. He positions his mouth over Enma's cock and laughs when his cum splatters messily on his face, even getting in his bangs - instead of in his fucking mouth.

Tsuna climbs atop Enma's restrained mess of limbs, settling himself just above his waist. He can feel Enma's ragged breath underneath him as he licks his cheek affectionately. "You taste as sour as ever."

"Your favorite candy." Enma snorts.

Tsuna rolls his eyes in response while he removes the necktie around Enma's eyes, discarding it on the floor carelessly.

"I really made a mess of your face. Sorry about that." Enma sheepishly observes the cum splattered in his boyfriend's poor hair and on his reddened cheeks. Tsuna licks the corners of his own lips delightfully before humming.

"At least you didn't get in my eye this time."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"I had an eye infection for two weeks and everyone kept asking why I had an eyepatch. So, _no_."

They shoot one another a pointed look before Enma tugs at his restraints.

"No." Tsuna smiles into the kiss he's planting on Enma's forehead.

"A counter arguement to consider; yes." Enma retorts.

"You promised you'd behave, cucciolo." His lower lip protrudes outwards which elicits a defeated nod from Enma.

"Using Italian is such a dirty tactic, Tsuna." Enma speaks through gritted teeth as he feels Tsuna's velvety fingers taking hold of his cock once more.

"Davvero?" A smirk tugs at the corner of Tsuna's lips while the dialect rolls off his tongue with absolute ease. He moves down Enma's body to postion himself right above his cock, sinking down slowly. Keeping eye contact with Enma the whole time.

Enma watches lustfully wanting so desperately to reach out and touch Tsuna. To pin him down and fuck him senseless. Show him just how much he adores him. To grip him in places that will bruise easily.

"You're fucking filthy." Enma manages to breathe out through strangled moans of Tsuna's heavenly name. The clinking of metal against the wooden headboard drives him up the wall as Tsuna circles his hips so deliciously slow. It makes him feel light-headed, chasing his euphoria slowly and steadily - tortously set at his boyfriend's pace. "You gonna get off untouched, love?"

"I could probably, you know. Ho un debole per te." Tsuna pants, lithe fingers grasping and scratching at Enma's torso in an effort to keep himself grounded. He's shaking and it feels like his legs are going to give out just by the look that Enma is giving him. Sickeningly nervous heat pools in his stomach while Enma's sounds mix in with his own.

The soft consonants cause Enma to shudder and cant his hips up into Tsuna. "You're not the only one." The brunette whines as he falls forward only to catch his head on the headboard.

"I give up, please help me." Tsuna is breathless as he does one handcuff for Enma.

Enma undoes the other in quick succession, "You're tired, aren't you? My lovely little lion." He catches Tsuna's waist while setting a punishing pace with his hips. Hands on either side, planting Tsuna harshly on his cock. The amber-eyed boy throws his head back and growls at this.

Tsuna has tears in his eyes while he whines around the name he loves sososo much, "Oh, yes. Please, amore. Amore mio, S-sei tut-tto per! Per m-me!" The switch is quick and without delay as Tsuna pulls Enma in for a kiss dominated by teeth and tongue. He cradles his face, runs his fingers through the expanse of red hair. Pushing it back, pulling it, and using it to anchor himself in the moment. To have his moans swallowed down and his heart tightened while he reaches orgasm. The aftershock of the blow leaves him panting heavily against Enma's sore mouth.

"Sei bellissimo."

Tsuna buries his face in Enma's neck while trying to collect himself. Enma can't help but smile as he presses his lips against Tsuna's neck. Mouthing the word 'mine' there.

"Sei la mia anima gemella, fragolina." It's the smallest whisper but Enma hears it.


End file.
